


51%

by scifichicx



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Early season spoilers up through Hawkeye, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifichicx/pseuds/scifichicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between the episodes Hawkeye and Fredi, Dash and Vega go out to eat and are mistaken for a couple. </p>
<p>Based off of an anon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	51%

The smell of grease, the shuffle of chairs and the clank of too many plates; there was something so quaint about a diner. It seemed like an appropriate setting for Dash. It wasn’t the same one where she’d confronted him a few weeks back. After having a vision there and being hurried out by a cop, he didn’t exactly feel comfortable going back. Still, it felt much the same, though Vega couldn’t exactly put her finger on why.

What felt different was Dash. As much anxiety as he had going into Metro to become a Hawkeye analyst, Dash had stepped up and faced the challenge. It was such a relief to not have to hide him all the time anymore. Besides, confidence looked pretty good on him. “Dinner’s on me,” Vega told him with a smile as she slid onto a stool behind the counter.

Dash’s eyes got big and his brows crinkled, “Oh, no.” He shook his head quickly, with that timid smile he made so often. “That’s- Thank you, but I couldn’t.”

Vega quirked an eyebrow, and cocked her head. “You can,” she assured him. “Call it a thank you; for everything.”

Dash crinkled his nose and looked down like he should be blushing- but he wasn’t blushing. “To be honest- I should be thanking you.” He glanced up at her with his head tilted down and for not the first time she compared him to a puppy in her mind.

She smiled at him. As different as they were, this was a place where they understood each other completely. The world was full of so many bad things, but here they were; shoulder to shoulder, pushing back the flood with will and hearts. She reached over and set her hand on top of Dash’s then gave a little squeeze.

“What can I get the happy couple?” The waiter asked, grinning at them behind his tablet.

Vega pulled her hand away like she’d been burned. Dash looked down at his hand, frowning at the abrupt lack of warmth; real and metaphorical.

Vega set her jaw; palm against the countertop like she was leading an interrogation. “Not a couple. And we’re getting fries.”

Dash glanced awkwardly at Vega, her hackles were completely up. “And- a cashew vanilla shake. Please.” He looked apologetic.

“Coming up. Sorry.” The waiter tapped their requests into the tablet and scurried away with his head down.

Vega shook her head, “Can you believe him?”

Dash didn’t have to be a precog to know he was going to regret this, but restraint was not his strong suit. “What’s hard to believe?”

Vega turned to him with the full-body-language saying that the answer should be obvious. “You? And me? Can’t a man and a woman just get food?”

“Of course, but-“

“You wanna date me, Dash?” She shot back.

This time, he did blush. “What? No! I-“ He cringed and tried again, “I mean, I’m sure you’re lovely to date- but-“

Vega folded her arms, daring him to go on.

“Why am I such an unlikely partner?” He finally finished.

It had bothered him a little at the club; when they had tapped bracelets for compatibility and 51% had Vega reacting like she’d been accused of having some sort of disease. He shrugged off the sting because of course no one would want to have even half-compatibility with a freak, but the moment stuck in his head. It tugged at his self-esteem in an all-too familiar way and gnawed at him.

She had the decency to ease off a little. Dash was an open book and he was vulnerable in asking that. Vega took a moment, trying to calculate a good answer. “You’re not,” she offered, but something in her tone sounded condescending and whether she meant it or not, Dash picked up on it like a bloodhound.

“Just not for you- a normal, beautiful-“ His confidence dropped when that word came out. He meant it to make a point but when he heard it come out of his mouth, he clammed up immediately.

Vega, bless her, preened ever so slightly at the compliment, but tried to stay on track, “You’re right. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re…” Her eyes went wide… and then squinted a little- “Awkward, but sweet.”

“That is what I will put on my dating profile.” Dash shot back dryly.

Vega sighed; waving her hand like it could clear away the dust of Dash’s crumbled self-confidence. “You don’t need to worry about what I think.”

Inside his head, Dash clearly thought, ‘ _but, I value your opinion._ ’ Somehow, the words didn’t make it out. He looked down, retreating back to the familiar place of getting quiet when a conversation went into overload for him.

Vega was torn between sympathy and feeling annoyed that she was suddenly walking on eggshells. She sighed.

The waiter came back and slid the fries and Dash’s shake onto the counter. “Here you go- for the two people who are definitely not a couple.”

Vega’s mouth pulled abruptly into a scowl. The waiter’s eyebrows shot up. “Hey-“ she told him, leaning an elbow on the counter and pointing right at him. “We could definitely be a couple. Nothing is wrong with either of us. We are relationship-friendly.”

The waiter actually took a step back. He stuttered, apologized again and disappeared into the kitchen.

When Vega looked back at Dash, his eyes were sparkling with amusement and a grin was threatening the corners of his mouth. She tossed her hair victoriously and he actually let out a soft laugh.

They looked at each other; exchanging smiles and camaraderie. Dash actually felt better. “Thanks, Vega.”  

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "dash/lara - grabbing a bite after a case, they're mistaken for a couple ;)"
> 
> Not beta read. Grammar, etc. notes welcome.


End file.
